


Only Human

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-23 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Армитаж Хакс сталкивается с крупнейшими за свою карьеру потерями, и было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь помог ему справиться с первым потрясением.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> комфортинг, много бессмысленного и беспощадного комфортинга.

Его все ещё нет. Сверившись с часами, Бьянка вздыхает. Он всегда приходит поздно, а сегодня может не появиться вовсе — слишком много всего произошло, слишком многое потребует его внимания. Она не сердится. Не обижается. Она принимает это, потому что знает: без него все пойдёт прахом, особенно теперь, когда кресло Верховного лидера занял Кайло Рен.

Бьянка блокирует экран датапада, после чего откладывает его в сторону. По правде говоря, она совсем не знает, чем себя занять: форма давно начищена, душ принят, чтение порядком наскучило. Связаться ей не с кем. Бьянка слишком редко появляется на Финализаторе, чтобы завести хотя бы пару-тройку друзей. У неё есть несколько знакомых, но все они сейчас либо разгребают последствия погони за Сопротивлением, либо давно видят седьмой сон, набираясь сил перед новым рабочим днём.

Забравшись в угол дивана, она поджимает ноги к груди и обнимает колени. В гостиной темно. Включать свет не хочется. То ли потому что глаза устали от свечения экрана и теперь наслаждались почти кромешным мраком, то ли из солидарности с теми, кому уже никакого: ни искусственного, ни дневного — света впредь не увидеть. Слишком много потерь за один день. Слишком много потерь за всю жизнь, которая продолжается и продолжается, как бы говоря: тебе еще есть, что терять. Бьянка не спорит. У неё действительно осталось кое-что стоящее, и за это кое-что она готова зубами вгрызаться в чужие глотки.

Спустя долгие часы тишину в комнате нарушает тихое шипение входной двери. Чужое дыхание. Шаги. Шорох атласной ткани. Вскинув голову, Бьянка вглядывается во тьму и на ее фоне кое-как различает высокий человеческий силуэт. Наконец-то. А ведь могло статься, что ему еще как минимум сутки не удалось бы добраться до своего отсека.

— Ты в порядке?

Бьянка соскальзывает с дивана и босиком по холодному дюрасталевому полу направляется к нему. Вместо ответа ее награждают выразительным молчанием.

— Конечно же, нет. — Скривив губы в усмешке, она приподнимается на носках и привычным движением убирает с его лба выбившуюся рыжую прядку.

Короткий поцелуй в бровь. Бьянка принимает его, на мгновение опустив веки. Затем она делает шаг в сторону, так как прекрасно знает: сейчас бесполезно о чем-либо говорить, нужно ждать. Ждать и радоваться, что утопиться в душевой кабине практически невозможно.

Четверть часа спустя шум воды за дверью стихает. Бьянка, рассевшаяся на полу и сразу двумя руками наглаживавшая довольно урчавшую Миллисент, принимавшую ласки как должное, замирает. Разочарованно сверкнув глазищами, кошка издает недовольный мяв. Но стоит только яркому свету из ванной комнаты разогнать темноту спальни по углам, как она, резко подскочив, уносится в гостиную.

Бьянка поднимается с пола и одергивает на себе пижаму.

— Армитаж.

Он неразборчиво что-то бормочет. Конечно. Настроение ниже плинтуса, ничего удивительного. Прежде чем прямоугольник белого, режущего глаза света гаснет, Бьянка успевает разглядеть, как сильно бледная кожа Хакса раскраснелась от горячей воды. Его хоть кто-нибудь учил, что наказывать себя подобным образом да ещё за чужие ошибки это нездорóво? Бьянка поджимает губы. Глупый вопрос.

Разочарованно взлохматив короткие волосы, она первой забирается в постель. Прислонив подушку к изголовью и немного повозившись, чтобы устроиться максимально удобно, Бьянка взглядом следит за перемещениями Хакса по небольшой комнате. Вот он причесывается перед зеркалом, хотя толком не видит, что делает; вот подходит к шкафу, чтобы переодеться в пижаму; а вот, одевшись, замирает у иллюминатора.

— Иди сюда, — тихо зовёт Бьянка, опасаясь, что слишком долгое созерцание космических просторов только ухудшит ситуацию.

Хакс не оборачивается.

— Тебе нужно поспать.

Он отрывисто смеется, и Бьянке хочется заставить мир вокруг них исчезнуть. Хотя бы ненадолго. Чтобы никакой войны, никаких взрывов и пожаров, перестрелок и смертей. Им обоим нужен отдых. Вдали от Первого Ордена, от Сопротивления, от всего, что было смыслом их жизни на протяжении долгих лет.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, если не отдохнешь. И нет, стимуляторы — это крайний случай. Ты и так слишком часто их принимаешь, я же знаю.

Бьянка выразительно постукивает ладонью по прикроватному столику. В одном из его ящиков вперемешку валяются как использованные, так и запакованные в пластик одноразовые инъекторы. Она пересчитывает их каждый раз, когда возвращается на Финализатор. Это позволяет хотя бы примерно прикинуть, насколько плохо шли дела в её отсутствие, и как часто Хакс ставил нужды Первого Ордена выше потребностей своего организма.

— Завтра мне на стол положат рапорт о потерях. — Надтреснутый голос звучит бесконечно устало и обречённо. — Я бы душу продал, чтобы никогда его не читать. 

— Это будет завтра. Впереди еще целая ночь, — Бьянка говорит мягко, хоть и не питая глупых надежд на то, что ее слова смогут облегчить груз, который Хакс безропотно тащит на своих плечах далеко не первый год.

— Как ты с этим справляешься?

Он наконец поворачивается к иллюминатору спиной. Бьянка не видит, но чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд поблекших голубых глаз.

— Я? — Она растерянно фыркает. — О чем ты? Под моим началом, кроме меня, и нет никого. Это гораздо проще.

Хаксу достаточно сделать всего два шага, чтобы оказаться возле кровати и присесть на край. Оставив позади мягкую подушку, Бьянка пододвигается ближе.

— Твоя группа. Особый проект Сноука.

— Провалился, да.

Бьянка кивает. Кончиком языка скользит сначала по верхней, затем по нижней губе. Ворошить прошлое не хочется. Хакс прав, она справляется, продолжает жить дальше, несмотря на то, что ее боевые товарищи подобным везением похвастать не могут. Бьянка помнит каждого из них. Но больше всего она скучает по Джун.

— Это ведь совсем другое. — Бьянка бережно касается плеча Хакса. — Я не несла за них ответственность, я просто... Просто делала свое дело, следовала приказам. У тебя всё иначе.

Он с тяжёлым вздохом кладёт голову ей на колени, и Бьянка, наклонившись, целует его во влажный после душа затылок.

— Я никогда раньше не терял столько людей.

— Я знаю.

— Старкиллер, Господство... Не хочу даже думать.

Бьянка сглатывает, вспоминая стрелой промелькнувший транспорт Сопротивления. Крейсер, разрезавший на части огромный звёздный разрушитель и походя уничтоживший еще несколько попавших в зону поражения кораблей, теперь навсегда останется в ее памяти. Совсем как застывшие глаза Джун и отразившееся в них небо чужой планеты.

— Я боялась за тебя, — признается Бьянка. — Ты ведь тоже там был.

После паузы она добавляет, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине:

— Это не твоя вина. Даже Рену не под силу остановить выходящий в гипер крейсер.

Хакс напрягается всем телом. Его пальцы, до этого мирно покоившиеся на бедрах Бьянки, с силой впиваются в одеяло.

— Ты не виноват, — беспомощно повторяет она, ругая себя за неосторожность: вот уж чего сейчас точно делать не стоило, так это упоминать имя нового Верховного лидера.

— Я генерал. — Хакс выпрямляется, но в его позе нет и намека на привычную царственную осанку. — Это мой флот. Я отвечаю за его целостность и боеспособность. Отвечаю за каждого отдельно взятого человека. Ошибка наводчика или техника — моя ошибка. Гибель кого-либо из них — моя вина. Потеря дорогостоящих боевых машин — тоже.

— Никто не может всё держать под контролем. Ты человек, Армитаж. Живой человек.

Подавшись вперед, Бьянка обнимает его за плечи, носом утыкается в шею. Она вдыхает свежий, немного резковатый аромат геля для душа и собственный, не поддающийся ни определению, ни описанию запах Хакса. Великая Сила, как ей не хватает этого вдали от Финализатора! Особенно во время долгих перелётов, когда на борту шаттла сутками приходится куковать в компании одного лишь астромеха.

— Я не могу подвести их, — шепчет Хакс.

— Ты не подведешь. Я в тебя верю.

Бьянка обнимает его в несколько раз крепче, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляются окаменевшие от напряжения мышцы. Спустя некоторое время она отстраняется и, взяв Хакса за руку, тянет за собой. Он поддается. Продолжая ненавязчиво, но уверенно склонять его в горизонтальное положение, Бьянка покрывает лицо Хакса невесомыми поцелуями до тех пор, пока теменем не упирается в край прислоненной к изголовью подушки

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Длинные пальцы скользят по щеке Бьянки. Она жмурится от удовольствия, но заставляет себя ладонями упереться в грудь Хакса и шутливо пытается его оттолкнуть.

— Ложись уже, в самом деле.

Он фыркает, однако подчиняется. Довольная собой, Бьянка взбивает сплющенную подушку и укрывается одеялом, чтобы через пару мгновений оказаться сдвинутой с места одним сильным движением. Играть роль маленькой ложки Бьянке не впервой. Поёрзав немного скорее из вредности, чем по необходимости, она поджимает колени и, не открывая глаз, широко улыбается, когда Хакс кладет подбородок ей на макушку.

Он справится. Они справятся.


End file.
